


Dream Lover

by jstabe



Series: Dream Series [1]
Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>God these hands are magic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

_Hands._

 _He’s never thought about hands much before now. But these hands? God these hands are magic. They set him on fire; make him ache, make him burn. Odd, really, considering they are so cool. Elegant fingers ghost over his nipples and he lets his mind shut down. No more thinking. He just wants to feel._

 _He moans as strong hands slide down his stomach, past his groin, and begin kneading his thighs. He arches his hips for better access when one hand slides under his balls and begins to glide suggestively over his entrance. The moan becomes a long drawn-out gasp as a single finger slides inside._

 _“More, please.”_

 _He’s shocked that his voice sounds so shaky, so needy. But the single finger becomes two then three and he’s beyond caring. His hips are moving faster and he’s panting. His breath catches and he makes little incoherent sounds of pure pleasure. A hand wraps around his cock and begins stroking in time to the fingers inside him._

 _“Yes, God, yes. Don’t stop.”_

 _The hands speed up and he’s writhing now. His fists clench in the sheets and he gives a low moan of completion as he bucks one last time into those wonderful hands._

 _“Angel.” The word is a small sigh, barely heard._

 

Lindsey wakes, hands balled into fists at his sides, stomach coated with his own sticky emissions. He curses and stumbles out of bed, desperate to wash the remains of the dream away. He stands in the shower for a long time and lets the too-hot water beat down on him.


End file.
